thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 25 (E2)
"Good Morning" is the fifth episode and mid-season finale of Season 3 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 25th episode overall. It premiered on July 10, 2017. Synopsis "It's time for a talk." Plot Walter wakes up at the crack of dawn. He gets out of bed and silently changes into a much more suitable outfit. He exits his room and goes to the bathroom, splashing some water on his face. Content to get to know the new people, he exits the bathroom and heads downstairs to prepare himself some coffee. The moment he enters the lounge to cross to the kitchen, however, a gun is pointed right at him. "Sit. Or else." George orders, holding a second gun to the head of Matthew, who is tied up. "G-Granddad, help...!" Matthew whines, crying. "Shut the fuck up!" George shouts. "Sit. NOW!" Shocked, Walter immediately sits down across from George. He lowers the second gun and grins as he keeps aiming at Walter, precisely at his chest. "Mornin' sunshine. Been waitin' for this day." George licks his lips. "I finally get my revenge. I can eat you. Eat your boy. Eat those idiot fuckers who let me out cause they don't trust you." "Fucking hell..." Walter breathes. "P-Please, I just... I want to see my child grow up. I just, I can't live through this." "You're not gonna, you'll die." George shakes his head. "You brought this on yourself." "Me? You're the man who came in and slaughtered my family. You're the man who tried to rob me of my medications. You're the man who orphaned my grandson." Walter argues. "You started this by barging in here. It's called karma, and you got yours." George chuckles. "No, no no, see, this is a world where I am allowed to do whatever I fucking want. And whatever I do is always in the right. Everyone else who exists in this world is always wrong. And anyone who stands in my way needs to die. I am entitled to that in this world. You have to stop talking and let me. For that's the places we are in." "...what the hell makes you so entitled?" Walter mumbles. "Tell me, I'm intrigued. Why are YOU essentially the messiah of the undead?" "Cause I'm me, and I'm great. I mean, I shot three armed people without getting hit once. I'm a badass!" George laughs. "I'm a serious badass and this world belongs to ME now. Everyone else is nothing. I. Am. Unstoppable." "I locked you up to prove you're weak. Idiotic. Useless." Walter scoffs. "If you were as unstoppable as you say, you would've killed us all. You never would've gotten locked up. You're fucking everything up." George stares before he nods, then clicks the gun's safety off. "Lemme just get ready to shoot you. You're very wrong, me getting locked up never happened. I'm too fucking badass for that. Now get ready to die, nobody's gonna save you." George cocks the gun once more and aims. Walter braces himself before the lounge door opens. Walter and George look up to see a very tired looking Jake stumble in, rubbing his eyes and groaning in dismay. He appears to be unaware of the situation at hand as he slowly walks towards the other door to go to the kitchen. George laughs at Walter. "Nice, your savior is a kid. This is sweet." Jake stops, facing away from them all as he stands before the closed door. George looks at him. "Hey, c'mon kid. This ain't your business. Now get your useless, idiot ass out of here before I shoot you too." Jake doesn't respond, he simply sighs and scratches his abdomen. George smirks. "Children are the most useless people in the apocalypse, ya know. They can never do anything. It makes me laugh just thinking about it! Useless fucking kids, makes me happy I'll always be better than--" Jake pulls out his sidearm and swings around, firing a bullet into George's head. Deaths *George Trivia *Last appearance of George. Category:Mid-Season Finales Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two